moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Temer G. Emden
Temer Emden (Born''' Temer Nash') is a somewhat trained battle-mage who uses small amounts of magic and overall brute force within combat. He currently serves under the Greyfang Battalion as a Recruit, and is still working himself to master his magic. '''Description (Human)' Temer has many characteristics that can blatantly be seen and understood simply by glancing at him, although some features may not be all too obvious to the naked eye. First Look First looking at Temer you'd notice that he's a taller than average human, with longer brown hair. You'd also notice that he wears rather light cloth clothing and often carries a one handed sword on his hip. Main Body Temer is of course human that is a bit bigger to most, seeming to stand slightly taller than most at a height of 5'11. His body is strong, fit, and athletic. His arms and legs seem to be toned, but not to any extremes. He bears no dramatic marks along his skin, other than a few little scars from cuts and daily life experiences. Facial Temer's face is rather handsome in appearance, and usually has a clean, shaven face, though he could easily grow a beard should be feel the need to. He bears a pair of two dark brown eyes that often send a calming gaze upon one, also giving Temer prefect eye sight. Temer's hair is long, and dark brown, causing him to usually push it or tie it back in order to have it not obstruct his view, or get in the way of his face. Arms & Armour Temer's weapons and armor are listed here. Armour Temer has multiple different types of armor and clothing that he wears. Most of them consist of cloth material that doesn't weight him down too much as is often preferred also by casters. This armor ranges from robes to simple cloth clothing. Though the armor does not offer much protection from a blade or other things, Temer relies on his magic in order to keep him safe. Temer hopes that one day he can form armor from the very ice that he casts, using it to wear around and protect him much like the plate on a warrior would. Arms Arms, referring to the weapons that Temer may use are not only limited to blades and such, but also include his wide range of magical abilities that he uses in order to combat opponents. ' Single Handed Weapons ' Growing up Temer learned how to wield a sword and various other types of weapons, though never did enjoy using heavy weaponry that required two hands, he simply did not want to be limited in his movements due to the weight of a weapon. Usually Temer will use this type of weapon if he requires, or wants a free hand that can be used to cast spells. ' Staves' The only type of two handed weapon that Temer likes to use. He enjoys the ability that comes with a staff, the fluid movement that are used while in combat. Anything that can be wielded in such a way can easily be used as a physical weapon by Temer. Many of the staves wielded by Temer are enchanted, either by him or other means. Temer often mixes his style of fighting with staves as a mix between physical, and magical combat. ' Magic' Being a mage Temer is able to use magic on order to take on foes, whether these spells are known by heart, or with the aid of a tome or book will be noted in another part of this page. Usually accompanied by a sword, staff, tome, or other off-hand item or weapon, Temer often mixes magic with physical combat in order to become an efficient fighter. 'Description (Worgen)' Seeing Temer in this form usually means that he's given up all hope for fighting an enemy with his spells and weapons, and can also be seen as a last ditch effort on his part. 'First Look' First looking at this form of Temer you might notice that the robes/clothing has become torn and ripped as his form grows immensely, with his fur piercing through the holes of the clothing. In this form Temer can still use his spells, though often is too far enraged to do so. His Worgen form also gives all the advantages that a wolf, or a dog might have, including heightened senses. Temer's physical pain threshold and strength increase dramatically, and if that wasn't enough he of course has his razor sharp teeth, deadly claws, and mind blowing speed. 'Main Body' Description Extras (Tattoos, Scars, etc.) 'Tattoos' 'Scars' 'Items' :: Backpack - All of these items below are found inside Temer's Backpack on a regular basis. :: Spell Book - A hand-made spell book Temer himself made not too long ago so that he could help remember his spells. It is made of Clefthoof hide and standard parchment. It has multiple spells Temer uses or has used inside the past. :: :: Knife - A standard-issued Military knife. :: 'Personality' 'Quirks' 'Relationships' Rurhan Nash - Brother 'History' 'Skills' Temer's magical skills are listed here. 'Spells Memorized' Any spells memorized by Temer that he can use at any point are listed here. :: Fireball - The average magical fireball. :: Arcane Bolt - A bolt of arcane magic, taking some time to fire and dealing medium amounts of damage. :: Teleport - Teleport to a location memorized or planned over time. 'Spells Known w/ Book' Any spells inside Temer's book, but not memorized, are listed here. :: Arcane Blast - A blast-like wave of arcane magic to stun an enemy and send weaker foes flying. Overall a spell rarely used, Arcane Blast is a spart spell to have memorized. :: Arcane Barrage - A barrage of three to five arcane bolts. Takes a long time to cast and requires channeling, but deals critical amounts of damage. :: Ice Bolt - The common Ice Bolt, similar to a frostfire bolt however more likely to impale than freeze. 'Trivia & Gallery' 'Trivia' *EXAMPLE Temer is left handed. 'Gallery' Category:Gilnean Category:Human Category:Worgen Category:Mages Category:Nash Family Category:Grand Alliance Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Greyfang Battalion Category:Kirin Tor